Screams Turn To Whimpers
by DeathPrincess821
Summary: Happy Tree Friends go to Flippy's. But his twin brother; Fliqpy. Has awful plans for these poor souls he kidnaps! Each one comes closer to the secret of why Flippy is still with his crazy brother, and why his brother is crazy, why is he? Find out!
1. Chapter 1- Crawl The Wolf

**Got my first OC! By SonicFanGirl321! Yey! His name is Crawl!**

_**Crawl's POV.**_

It was a sunny, warm day. I hated it, I hate sunny days. I don't like getting hot or over heated. I pulled my red T-shirt down. It goes a little over my cut and blue jeans. I let out an angry sigh. Flippy had asked me to come over, I was going to say no. But, I remember his sweet and very cute face. So I said yes, but god damn his brother. His yellow, sadist eyes. Cure and monster-like face, he should be in jail for just being creepy. How does Flippy live with that guy?

I was steadying at his doorstep. The windows had flowers in them, green and young blushes by the walls and doorstep. I knocked once, I would lie and said I knocked many times. But sadly, Flippy swing the door opened, his face lighted up seeing me.

"Oh! You've came! Come in, please. I have tea!" He held my paw, smiling ear to ear. He pulled me inside. The house looked like a doll house, clean, nothing out of place. Like no one lives here. He took me into the living room, he set me down on his soft, and cozy couth.

He left the room, a little time later. He came back with hot and good smelling tea. He gave me a small glass cup to drunk out of. The tea was good, he was a little too happy to have me over.

"Do you not have many animals over?" I asked the bear, he nodded. His green as grass eyes closed and opened.

"No, my brother doesn't like animals. He gets mad when I have them over, but don't worry! He is at work." The lime bear explained, taking a small drink of his tea. Then it hit me, I worked at the same place as him. We work on the same days.

He went somewhere and lied to his brother. I shook my head. It wasn't my place to say anything.

"When he is coming back?" I asked, worried. Flippy told me his brother doesn't come back until 6:00 or 7:00 pm. I nodded.

Then, the door was kicked in, an insane laughed filled the empty hallways, boots hitting the floor was heard. I swear to god I was scared out of my mind.

It was Fliqpy, he hopped by his brother. His yellow eyes watched me. He seemed happy to see me. Yey? Flippy, who was smaller then this man, set back. Flippy was worried of something.

"Well, Crawl. That was a nice time, yes? I think it's time for you to go." He whimpered, like a beg. I was about to get up. But Fliqpy's voice stopped me.

"**No, really. Stay. I'll get more tea**!" He grinned. Almost insanely. Flippy set back even more. He came back with tea, I took a drink. I began to feel dizzy and odd. I stood up, I walked to the doorway, until I felled over. I was sure I was going to die, I began to cry. No sobbing. I didn't want to cry. I was out of Happy Tree Town, if I die. I die forever.

_**Normal POV.**_

Crawl awoke to see he was in a dark room, shadows at each turn. There was only one light in the room, it was on Crawl. Crawl looked down. He was only wearing a T-shirt and boxer. A dark red crept on his furry cheeks. Then, two dark blue boots were right in front of Crawl, he looked up. Black as night long hair fell off his face as he looked up.

"Who…Who the hell are you?" Crawl asked, his deep and odd sounding voice echo thought the dark and shadowy walls. The boots moved closer, to show Fliqpy. Crawl flipped his kidnapper off. The bear tied ropes to the wrists and to the floor. Before Crawl could fight back, Fliqpy cut the one of the wolf's fingers. Crawl yelled in pain, Fliqpy rolled his eyes.

"**Don't be **_**such**_** a baby! I haven't even gotten to your stomach yet!**" Fliqpy growled, making Crawl yelp. Fliqpy began to cut his paw off, Crawl kicked Fliqpy's mouth. Fliqpy eyes turned a sickened red, he grabbed a saw. He began to saw of one of Crawl's legs. Crawl screamed, inhumanly as the sound of his bone being sew off, the echoing though the basement.

Crawl started to cry, his leg was off. Fliqpy grabbed it, he looked at it, then threw it behind him. Tears ran down the wolf's cheeks, his blood fled everywhere.

"Ahe! Ghn..! Uin!" Crawl couldn't say anything, the pain took everything over. He tried harder to talk.

"P-please…kknn, make it fast, hg..mnj…" The once strong wolf begged. Fliqpy smiled.

"But what's the fun in that?" Fliqpy asked, Crawl swing his head back. Letting out a sob, Fliqpy got a knife. He stabbed into the wolf's stomach. The wolf's screamed, and tried to fight back. Fliqpy cut opened his stomach, Fliqpy ripped out Crawl's organs. Fliqpy wrapped the organs around Crawl's neck, Fliqpy began to chock him. Crawl's face turned pale, he fall over.

An hour later, Fliqpy came back up from the basement, covered in blood. Flippy back even more in his couth.

"Please, Fliqpy. Don't kill my friends…." The bear pleased, looking down. Fliqpy smiled.

"But, what's the fun in that? Besides, they don't deserve to be _friends_ with you." Fliqpy smirked, he walked upstarts to his bedroom.

Flippy sighed, he wished he could run. But where will he go?

**Well, six more to go! The next OC well have more time, find out more. So, enjoy the next one when it comes out!**


	2. Chapter 2- Red Xs (Redone For A Friend)

**Hey guys! It's me, DEATHPRINCESS821! And an awesome writer has sent me an OC! It was ****Insertcreativepennameherplease; the OC's name is ****Rissa Klovatav! Enjoy!**

Driving down the street with a smile on her face, Rissa looked forward to seeing Flippy. It's been two years since she had been able to see him, and at last, she could see him. To mark the occasion, she wore her special outfit. It was her red cherry blossom kimono, her forest green obi, her jacket of a lavender color, and her yellow swallowtail butterfly hairpin.

A look in the mirror. Strangely, she felt her orchid eyes seemed to be lovelier than usual for some reason. Maybe she would get Flippy to leave the house and actually "hang out" like he used to.

Shaking her head, she hoped she hadn't missed any major turns or anything. (**_Oh good. I haven't._**) Soon enough, Flippy's house was right before her.

Knocking on the door, she saw Flippy smiling ear to ear as he welcomed her inside. The house was nice feeling and it was lovely.

"So what have you been doing?" he asked her, and she answered, "Well, not much." Allowing her to sit, she got comfortable.

"Oh, the phone's ringing. Here. Have the coffee." Rissa smiled, saying, "Thank you." Once he left, she looked around while taking sips of the coffee. Curiosity taking her over, she decided to look around.

What puzzled her was the upstairs, which showed no signs of having been occupied in years.

She walked up the stairs, curiosity taking her over. She noticed there was nothing there but collecting dust and the echoes of her footsteps. No pictures. By the time she reached the door, she found a note on it saying, "Stay out!" in rushed handwriting. Like a warning.

Slowly grabbing the doorknob with a trembling hand, she turned the knob, fearing what may lay beyond that door. It opened and shown a dark room. Rissa jerked her paw back, but soon, once she gained the courage, she pushed the door further open. She turned on the lights, gazing in horror at the pictures of almost everyone in the town was in wall. She saw a picture of Crawl The Wolf, and she walked closer to it. He had gone missing last week. She knew him a little bit. He was like Disco Bear, but cuter, so it was too bad he was gay. The picture had a red X on it. The next one was...her.

She backed away, terror taking her over. Was the sweet and kind Flippy a true killer without Fliqpy? She heard the door close, and she turned, her face turning pale. Flippy.

"Oh god, Rissa, why?" Flippy said, tears in his eyes. He walked closer to the shivering woman. She turned to run to the window and tripped. She fell to the floor. Flippy put his foot on her so she wouldn't move.

"S-stop! I don't want to die forever!" she cried, trying to crawl away.

"Why did you come up here!? I wouldn't have to give you to my brother!" Flippy screamed, tears running down his cheeks. Rissa stopped, taking in what he had said.

"Your...Brother? Is he the one who killed Crawl?" Rissa pointed at the Picture with the red X. Flippy nodded, raising his foot off of the body of the frightened woman.

"He's a monster! I can't run away. I did once and..." Flippy stopped himself, lowering his head. Rissa held his paw.

"Calm down, we can leave together." She smiled, Flippy lighting up. Then his face had started to show fear once again, making Rissa turn around. Those sickening yellow eyes that she had came to recognize were right in her face.

Rissa felt something snap inside of her like a twig that someone stepped on. She realized that Flippy meant the other side. She realized it was this man who had terrorized the town in the past. Inside of her, rage built up quickly.

Without clue it was happening, her eyes turned into a red color, and she glared, her conscious mind suddenly shutting off and going to a place where she has no control. Now, Ikari was in control of the rabbit woman's actions. "Fliqpy, you son of a bitch. No. That's wrong. I will never be able to tell you how much I hate you. Both the Rissa you know...and me. Ikari Arunaka."

Fliqpy smirked. "Who?" Ikari then had a smirk spread across her face. "Don't put out the knife. It's useless!" Her voice was not like the Rissa Flippy and Fliqpy had known. They had never seen this side of her. Ikari shouted at the top of her lungs, "Mark my words you bastard! Crawl and all else who have ever fallen victim to you and may fall victim to you in the future will indeed have my hand help you atone for your sins you horrid man." But then, she seemed to realize something, her mental stick then being picked up and shown the much better sticks, and her eyes then faded from a raging bloody red to an envious green.

"But I, Netami, am envious of you, Fliqpy and Flippy. Where you have ability to try and avoid the signs of war that tears apart Flippy, the man who fought on the battlefield, can do such as to avoid it. I have to try to run away from my feelings in order to stop myself from turning into a monster." But her head shook, turning back to red. "But Flippy! I will make sure this man who dares to call himself your brother will be destroyed! You won't suffer by his fault anymore!"

Fliqpy smiled, sensing his new toy would be interesting to play with. Much more interesting than the last one. Besides, by having the other sides of Rissa reveal her secrets, he would find ways to have fun with it! If she had these secret personalities, maybe she has so much to tell him!

He pulled out his Bowie knife, and Ikari seemed to take note of this, and she cautiously backed up. "Don't do it! Are you willing to destroy yourself!?" Fliqpy smirked. "I just wanna talk!" Ikari scoffed. "Talk my ass! Get the hell out with that shit!"

Flippy could only watch in horror as he witnessed Rissa, or this new person, Ikari, challenge Fliqpy, his so called brother. "Flippy! Get the hell outta here!" Flippy didn't want to run, but he did at the same time. "Run! Get outta here!"

Flippy ran out, Fliqpy face turned pale in horror. Then, a sickening smirk, Ikari turned. Flippy was running behind her with a bat, he hit her as hard as he could. Everything turned black for her.

She awoke hours later. Her vision was fuzzy, her head felt dizzy. She shook her head to get together. Then, she looked up. She saw an oven, like her father had. She looked down, her fake arms were gone. The first time she had blacked out, she had ripped them off, but of course she did not remember this. She had rope around her stomach, then neck, and feet. She couldn't move at all. She looked around, it was a basement, or what seemed to be a basement.

She began to daydream when the door opened. It was a green bear with golden eyes. He smirk was ear to ear, he walked closer to her. He grabbed her shoulder, since she didn't have arms at all. He jerked her to the very close oven. Flashbacks of her father flow into her head as she screamed. She began to kick, the bear turned on the oven on high. It turned red with hotness as he pulled her shoulder on the oven. It felled like going into hell, she screamed.

When the bear was done, he thrown her across the room. She came out and in the black outs. The bear put his knife on the oven, soon, the knife turned red. He picked it up then. He walked over to the armless girl. She whimpered and sobbed as his shadow covered her body, he stabbed the in pain girl. It felt like cold ice and thorns. He had stabbed her in the stomach, blood covered her cherry blossom colored kimono, making it a sickening red. She slowly closed her eyes. She heard a slapping sound and her cheek hurt. She opened her eyes, he had slapped her awake. The blood kept coming. She wished her death to come as she cried softly.

She finally closed her eyes, the bear tried to wake her up again, he wasn't done. He wanted to play more with his new toy. But, his toy was broken, and needed to be thrown away.

He stood up and walked back up to Flippy.

...

**Insertcreativepennameherplease, this was totally for you :3! She deserves this after all the help she helped me with, I mean, she said she wanted differently and I never did it because I'm a lazy ass -.-''' But I finally did it and I feel GREAT. Even tho it's 1:53 AM...I need a life or a bed.  
**


	3. Chapter 3- Cookies, And Flashbacks!

Lindy drove a car, Annie sitting by her. In the back of the car, there are cookies in heart-like boxes.

"I don't get it," Annie said, rubbing her head. "If we are trying to give these cookies out, why aren't we stopping at any houses?"

Lindy rubbed her forehead. She had explained this so many times, she was sick of the plan.

"For the last time, Annie, we are acting like we are! So we can get to Flippy!" Lindy growled, Annie looked up, still not understanding it.

"Buuuut, I don't like Flippy. Isn't that why AnUie tries to kill him?" Annie asked, looked out the car window.

"Not for you! For me! You're helping me!" Lindy yelled. She is a nice person, but being annoyed nonstop can make anyone rude. Annie looked down. Lindy let out a sigh, and turned to Annie.

"Look, Annie, I'm-…"

"THE ROAD!" Annie cried, pointing at the road. Lindy looked and saw she was driving off the road. She turned the car back, her heart and Annie's pounding with worry.

They only looked at each other for a minute or two, Annie began clapping and hopping in her set.

"Again! Again, that so much FUN!" Annie giggled, Lindy shook her head.

"You know, Annie. Sometimes when I'm with you, I feel like I'm the Brain and your Pinky!" Lindy sighed. Annie began singing.

"Brain, what do you want to do tonight?

The same thing we do every night, Pinky, try to take over the world!

They're Pinky and The Brain, yes, Pinky and The Brain!

One is a genius, the other's insane-!"

"STOP IT! For god's sake, will you keep your mouth zipped?!" Lindy screeched, and Annie stopped singing. Lindy was one of the smartest people in town, even though she hasn't let anyone know, and she is being undermined to 'hang out' with this dumb cat? She looked back at Annie, her light brown eyes glassy.

Lindy knew how to make her happy, and so, she pet behind Annie's ear. Being the cat Annie was, she cuddled up to the white bear. Lindy felt uncomfortable with Annie doing this, knowing Annie was a lesbian.

"Um, please get off. I'm trying to drive." Lindy requested, and Annie did so.

"Sooooo, why did you move here?" Annie questioned an innocent smile on her lips.

"Um," Lindy swallowed, not wanting to recall it.

~Years ago~

_A boy pushed her down. "FREAK!" People bullied her because of her black eye patch over her left eye, the fact that she was vulnerable, and because they thought she was a flat out freak. The boy kicked her and ran off. Like everyone else. It really was painful to know everyone in your world hates you. Not to have anyone by your side. Even her parents may have secretly hated her for the possibility that it was Lindy's existance that prevented the existence of her would-be twin brother or sister. No matter what she did, she could not please them_.

~Back with Lindy and Annie~

Lindy looked ahead, a sad look in her eyes. "No reason, why did you?"

Annie face turned pale, she looked down. "Um, I just HAD to get away from my brother! You know how RUDE they get!" Knowing Annie, Lindy could tell that when Annie was lying, she would yell like she was now.

~9 years ago!~

_Annie walked in her kitchen, to see her father stabbing her four year old brother, Annie gasped and screamed. Her father picked up a rag and threw it at her._

"Clean this up, slut. Than come in my bedroom, your mother is gone for a week and you know what happens." He growled. Annie nodded

~Back with them~

"If you didn't want to tell me, you don't have to." Lindy replied, Annie shook her head.

"N-no! I'm telling the truth! …. No, I'm lying…" Annie retorted. She looked down.

"Yeah, I know. Let me guess, you were in jail because of AnUie, and now you're running from the law? Haha, or better yet, your father-!" Lindy joked.

"**IT'S NOT FUNNY, DAMN IT**!" Annie and AnUie screamed, Annie right eye turned radish, her sweet and low voice turned a little husky and raspy.

"A-alright, sorry." Lindy looked up. "Look! We're here!"

Lindy jumped up and ran up the door as Annie was getting the cookies out. Lindy knocked on the door, and none other than Flippy had answered.

"O-oh…Hey Lindy. It has been years!" Flippy smiled, Lindy gazed at him with horror. He had a broken arm, and a black eye. Annie hopped over, smiling.

"Hey guys! I get-….God…." Annie dropped the cookies. Lindy's face turned red in anger.

"Who did this to you?!" Lindy screamed, Flippy looked down, then back at her. Like a scared puppy.

"Um, I fell down to the basement. I did this to myself." Flippy lied, Annie looked like she was daydreaming. Flashbacks of her being beaten came to mind, her left eye turned crimson. Lindy elbowed Annie, Annie shook her head. Her eyes turned back to light brown.

"Eh, sorry. Want some cookies?" Annie picked the cookies up and handed the cookies. Flippy tried to hold the cookies, but with the only hand that wasn't injured. He dropped the cookies.

"Oh dear! Sorry!" Flippy cried. Annie picked them up.

"I'll take them in the house, don't worry. Their free!" Annie smiled and ran in before Flippy could open his mouth. Annie put them in the kitchen and put the cookies down. She opened them, to find hot and yummy looking cookies.

The house had a homely feeling to it. Lindy sighed. Flippy hopped on the couch, and Lindy sat down beside him. They were talking, until a scream from the kitchen made them jump up and run into the kitchen, wondering what happened, filled with terror.

**Hey guys! This is a two partner! Cool, huh? Anyways, this OC is by ****Insertcreativenanehereplease, a very sweet person that helped me by fixing my ****mistakes! Isn't just sweet? Awesome I know!**


	4. Chapter 4- Spy!

Lindy ran in, to see Annie choking on three or four cookies. The light-headed cat was on the ground. Her face was turning blue, but no one knew this because of her brown fur. Lindy jumped down by her and pushed on her chest, but it felt like patterning. Lindy pulled Annie's shirt up, to see a jumpsuit, she ripped it open. Lindy saw a mark that said "Project 124." She shook her head and she pushed again until cookie parts threw up from her mouth with some on her lunch. Annie hurriedly buttoned her jumpsuit back on, then pulled down her sleeveless white shirt down. She stood up and smiled at Lindy.

"Thanks! I almost died!" Annie hugged Lindy and hopped off with a smile. "Um, what the hell does 'Project 124' mean?" Lindy asked with a hidden worry and frustration. "Eh? A street name?" Annie said, feeling nervous, and she began to feel sick. She rubbed her stomach. "My tummy hurts!" Annie cried. Flippy rolled his eyes.

"What did you think would happen if you ate all those cookies?" Flippy pointed out rudely, but his worry was obvious through the rudeness of his remark. Both and Annie had a past that wasn't pleasant in any way at all.

"Stay the fuck out of this! I wasn't even eating them! Something ran at me and choked me with them!" Annie retorted, resulting in Flippy's face turning pale. "Lindy you need to leave." Flippy said as he pulled Lindy's arm out the door. "Why me? Why isn't Annie?" Lindy asked, worry filling her.

"Because I need to ask her something!" Flippy swung the door closed, and Lindy was shocked at Flippy. She walked to the window of the kitchen, and she saw another lime green bear holding Annie down, she was kicking and screaming. Then she stopped.

"F-Fliqpy, w-what if Lindy comes back?" Flippy asked, nervous of the outcome. Fliqpy glared at his two minutes younger brother.

"**Then we kill her**!" Fliqpy growled. "Hey! Fatso! You're on me!" Lindy was shocked at the deepest of her friend's voice, it wasn't Annie anymore.

"Oh, sorry." Fliqpy got up, and AnUie stood up. She moved her darker brown fur back. She fixed her lighter brown hair. Her crimson eyes were glowing.

"Be more carful with your spies! I'm your number one, remember?" AnUie commanded. Fliqpy nodded. "It was the only way to flip you. Annie is useless. She cried seeing me. CRIED! Childish slut!" Fliqpy crossed his arms. "Hey! Leave her out of this, she doesn't know a thing! Anyways, what's the news?" AnUie yelled, then asked.

"**Lindy's next.**" Fliqpy smirked and AnUie snickered. "W-what?! B-but she so nice!" Flippy cried. AnUie grabbed Flippy's broken arm, and held it tightly.

"I'll do it again, Flippy fucking go to the room." Flippy swallowed hard, then he ran away. AnUie smiled evilly at the fearful bear.

"**Hey, that's my brother! I'll kill you for hurting him!**" Fliqpy pushed AnUie down and put his boot on her head. AnUie's eyes turned dull.

"Do it!" AnUie giggled, she hopped up. Then looked out the window, she saw Lindy. She ran at the window and jumped out. Hurt like hell, flipped her back. "Lindy…what's going on?" Annie whimpered, Lindy grabbed Annie's arm and ran.

"**ANUIE! GET BACK HERE**!" Fliqpy bellowed, and Annie started crying. Lindy tried to run faster, but she heard boots running down the woods.

"Shit! Lindy, he's coming!" Annie wept, but she was whipping the tears away with her free paw. Lindy didn't dare to look back until she didn't feel Annie's paw anymore. She looked back, seeing that Fliqpy grabbed her. "RUN! LINDY PLEASE!" Annie thundered a command that was painful for Lindy. The white bear turned and ran like the wind. She kept hearing Annie's screaming. She covered her ears and hid in a tree.

She fell asleep, but her dreams were not very pleasant.


	5. Chapter 5- Ikari?

Lindy felt sick when she awoke the next day, the sun was only beginning to rise. She didn't remember what was going on at first, she tried to stand. She felt top-heavy, she scrambled around trying to remember what was going on. Then, what seemed to be Annie ran at her.

"Come on! You need to get out of here!" Annie's voice was deeper then it was always was. Lindy simply nodded Annie pulled her along, Lindy began to remember. Her head shot up, she saw Annie's crimson eyes. Lindy tried to jerk back her paw, AnUie pushed her up a tree. Lindy screamed.

"Be quite!" AnUie put a knife up to Lindy's neck, AnUie ginned. Lindy closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. It felt like years and nothing, she turned. AnUie was hanging by a rope tied by a tree. Her eyes dull, like a dead fish. She was still ginning. Lindy backed away.

"H…Hello?" Lindy whimpered, she was shivering. A cold swear running down her forehead. Then, a woman with pink fur swung from the tree AnUie was hanging from.

"Don't worry, Fliqpy's sidekick is dead." She smirked, Lindy looked in horror. Her eyes were red, like AnUie's.

"Why did you help me?" Lindy asked.

"Because we are on the same page, yes? We can get out together." She replied, she slowly crawled down, her stomach was bloody, and her clothes were bloody.

"Oh…Oh god!" Lindy cried, she looked up to see Annie trying to get out of the rope. "How are you alive?!"

"Um, street name?" Annie smiled nervous, Lindy crossed her arms. Annie sighed. "Aright, when I ran from the lab. I took a needle that made you live forever." Annie looked away, she moved her hands. She dead, then shook her head, and held the rope again.

"A lab? You said you lived with your brother, what the hell are you yelling?" Lindy asked.

"Eh, um." Annie grabbed a handgun and shot herself. She didn't awake.

"That was….Odd." The woman that hangs Annie, she frowned.

"What's your name?" Lindy asked.

"I'm Ikari, yours?"

"Lindy."

"Um, guys? Could you guys cut me down? It huuuuuuurts!" Ikari threw a knife at the rope, Annie fell. The brown cat laughed, she stood up.

"Thanks, pal!" Annie hugged Ikari, she let go. Blood covered Annie's white shirt.

"Yuck! What's this stuff?" Annie moan in annoyed, Ikari smirked.

"Blood." Annie's eyes turned radish.

"EWWW!" Annie cried.

"How did you escape?" A now husky voice asked, all the girls turned. To see Fliqpy.

Annie whimpered and hind behind Lindy. Ikari stood in front of the two. Keeping her composure.

"I escape because you didn't kill me, isn't that easy even for you?" Ikari snapped. Annie whimpered and pulled Lindy away, she sighed and picked Lindy, and ran.

"What the hell?!" Lindy spat, Annie ran as fast as she could.

"Saving your live! God your heavy!" Annie put Lindy down in the tree was in before. She grabbed a log and curried like she was with Lindy.

"What's that for?" Lindy asked.

"You're the smartest person in Happy Tree, you should know." AnUie snapped. Lindy's face turned pale.

"How did you…?"

"I'm Fliqpy spy! I spied on everyone, Ikari had been abused by her father, she ripped her arms off, and she has PTSD." AnUie explained, she was playing with her knife.

"You were born without your left eye, you are very smart, and you made Splendid, and Splendont. I know this because I'm only that dumb cat that does anything for everyone, right? She made the cookies, and the boxes, and gave you the car. But, you would never think I could break a window and make you say your darkest secrets in your sleep, did you? Even Flaky doesn't know, and I live with her!"

Lindy was shocked, AnUie giggled and ran back to Fliqpy. Lindy looked down, to see she had dropped her gun. Lindy walked into the house of the twin bears. She ran upstarts. She saw no one came in there for years. She ran the only room, it had pictures. Shocked at first, she looked over to a toy box. She opened it, Lindy saw notebooks. She opened one.

'_Saturday, May 13, 2006._

_I and Flippy are sick of our mother always being drunk or yelling or hitting father. Flippy cries at night because of her, I hate her! Sometimes I wish I could kill her like I do with those cats and rats I'm always playing with. I love the cats and the rats, they are fun toys.'_

'_Monday, May 14, 2006._

_I'm doing it. I'm playing with mother tonight, after Flippy cries himself to sleep. I'm doing it!'_

Lindy read this childish hand-writing. She looked thought the notebook, the rest of it is child drawings of a lime bear stabbing into a taller lime bear, or ripping her insides out, or hitting the taller bear's head into the wall, the taller one had lipstick and messy brown hair.

Lindy grabbed another notebook.

'_Sunday, April 3, 2007._

_Me and Flippy are living in a new house with a new mother, Flippy likes her. He calls her pretty, he calls her sweet. He's always making cards and cakes for her. I hope she becomes FAT! The father on the other paw, is rude. I think he's doing something to Flippy. Flippy seems, sadder then he always is. _

_This isn't Flippy. I'm going to made that asshole pay, we are going to play.'_

Lindy turned the page, a yellow rabbit with a suit, and red hair, a little taller light green bear hitting the rabbit with a silver box. Lindy turned the next one.

'_Saturday, April 10, 2007._

_The other mother is always crying, she doesn't talk to me or Flippy anymore. I'm done with mothers and fathers. So, I grabbed Flippy and found this nice big house! It's two-story and all I had to do is play with the owners! Flippy cried when I did, I'm never doing it in front of him again.'_

Lindy stopped reading, she threw the notebook. She found a new one and began reading.

'_Monday, June 3, 2009._

_I've met a nice new sidekick of mine, her name is AnUie. She has split personalities. One reminds me of Flippy, her name is Annie. AnUie is spying on everyone, she comes in their room beds and making them tell everything in their sleep. _

_It's a great idea! All I have to do is not play Flaky.'_

Lindy dropped the notebook, Fliqpy and AnUie has been going on for three years?!

"_Watashi kanjiru kanjo wa Kadoka. Kare no ai wa hoshii. Watashi wa sore o motte ita baai wa, jumyo ga sukunaku sabishiideshou_!" Lindy heard Ikari screamed. Lindy looked out the window, Annie was on the ground, crying. Ikari was held up by her neck by Fliqpy. Fliqpy stabbed into her, she stopped moving. Fliqpy had cuts and brown and purple bruises on him. He looked pissed off, he turned Annie. Annie whimpered and cried to herself. Flippy took out a needle and injured her. Her eyes crimson, than brown, then darker brown over and over until she passed out.

A paw on my back made me jumped. "Calm down and fellow me!"


	6. Chapter 6- And the fun begins

**Hi y'all, been a while, hasn't it? Since ****6/13/2013 and now 7/6/13, wow, I am a lazy ass! But, I must do this since I made it, and I MUST end it! Can you tell I'm full of shit?**

…

"Calm down, and follow me!" A paw grabbed onto Lindy's right shoulder, she turned sharply. To see a chinchilla with a fuzzy tail and fur, snow-white paws, also a snow-white underbelly, buck teeth. She had Golden eyes, and was wearing neon pink shutter shades and golden ankle bracelet. Lindy cocked her head at this.

"Come on!" She shouted, Lindy nodded and followed her. They ran down stairs. "Who are you?" Lindy asked.

"I'm Blair, who are you?"

"Lindy." The white bear answered, Blair nodded and turned sharply down another hallway.

"Shouldn't we just go out that door?" Lindy asked, pointing at the door. Blair shook her head. "No, Fliqpy well see us, do you want that?" Blair crossed her arms, Lindy shook her head. Blair opened another door and grabbed Lindy's paw, then a sickening toothy smirk placed itself over Blair's lips.

"Don't you know not to trust people you just met?" Blair asked evilly before she swing Lindy's arm over the stairs, for a minute, Lindy felt like she flew. But she fell into the stairs, hitting the stairs badly. When she hit the end of the stairs, her body hurt.

Something grabbed her paws, and something grabbed her ankles. She opened her eye (She only has one) the one holding paws was a yellow bear wearing a black T-shirt with black shoes and jeans.

She looked over to who was holding her ankles, a yellow beaver, it was a boy. Lindy groaned, the pain was getting worse. The two walking into a room with a light, the rest of this basement was dark. She saw AnUie.

"Just put her over there." AnUie pointed at brown woodened pole. The beaver pushed her up to the pole, grabbing some handcuffs, and snapping them on her. Lindy felt heavy with the pain and the shock. The two leaved, leaving the alone.

"A…AnUie?" Lindy rasped. AnUie rolled her eyes. She pulled out yet another needle and injected her with it. Lindy's eyes shot opened as the pain stopped. The bear looked around, she was sitting on the ditty floor. "Where are we?"

"The basement, can't you see that?" AnUie scowled.

"The hell did I do?" Lindy asked, she rise her eyebrow.

"Do you know what he injected into me? That stuff kills someone off in 24 hours. How fucking long do I have? 23 hours of life." AnUie spoke with fear in her tone.

"Well, that's what you get for NOT HELPING ME FIGHT HIM!" Ikari screamed at the top of her voice from another side of the room. AnUie rolled her eyes.

"He's my boss, the fuck was I going to do to help? Sure, I could beat him, but almost everyone is his spy. We kill him, and then guess who kills us? His damn spies…He's just too powerful…" AnUie sighed, Ikeri looked away.

"So, we're just giving up?" Lindy asked. Then got an idea. "This is the big and powerful AnUie? Letting death and fear take over her? Letting some spies let her scare her?"

AnUie's eyes shot over at the white animal, she growled. She shot out her claws and pulled up her arm, to show she had one paw handcuffed to the wall, she picked the lock until it let go of her. She growled and looked at her nail, which was hurting badly. The brown cat sighed and bent down to Lindy, she picked her lock on Lindy's handcuffs.

"Thanks, AnUie."

"Y-yeah, whatever." AnUie blushed. She unlocked it, letting Lindy go. AnUie threw the handcuffs across the room. "Damn handcuffs."

AnUie walked over to Ikari, she grinned. "I _could _just leave you here." AnUie teased, and then unlocked the handcuffs. "But whatever, get off your ass and let's go."

AnUie pulled out her knife. She unlocked the door with this. "Why didn't you just unlock with your nail?" Ikari questioned.

"My freaking nail broke, thanks to you. Be happy you're useful or I'll let you die in here." AnUie sneered. Then AnUie opened the door. To show the golden bear and beaver. "And the fun begins." Ikari smirked.

…

**MAHAHAHA! A cliffhanger! MAHAHAHAHA! The yellow bear (Kane) is owned by Guest. Blair is owned by TheStuffILike. Rissa and Lindy is owned by Insertcreativepennamehereplz, and the yellow beaver (Named Yellow) is owned by Floatzel123.**


End file.
